Reid & Luke
by o0Elicia0o
Summary: Et si la fin d'As the world turn n'était qu'un cauchemar de Luke. Heureusement il se réveille et leur belle histoire passe un nouveau cap.


**Parce que j'adorais la relation Reid/luke dans la série As The World Turns et que les scénaristes/producteurs ont décidé de finir cette série de la plus mauvaise façon qu'il soit, j'ai décidé de réécrire la fin.**

**

* * *

**

Luke se réveilla en larmes. Son dos lui faisait mal, il s'était endormi dans un fauteuil de l'hôpital. Tout se mit à tourner dans sa tête, l'accident de Reid n'était-il qu'un cauchemar ? Il se mit à espérer.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de Chris, il n'y était plus. Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital malgré les infirmières qui lui demandaient de se calmer. Soudain, il vit Bob sortir d'une salle d'opération. Bob allait pouvoir lui dire où était Reid.

Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller dans le couloir des salles d'opérations !

Une infirmière venait de lui attraper le bras et malgré ses protestations elle le tenait fermement l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Luke ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cette voix … Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Il se retourna et vit Reid debout devant lui. Il n'osait y croire. Etais-ce un rêve de plus ? Reid était-il bien vivant. Pour s'en assurer il lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa avec fougue.

L'infirmière se figea sous le choc.

- Oh ! Doucement Luke. Dit Reid ému.

Luke se recula les larmes aux yeux.

-Désolé mais j'ai cru, enfin je dormais mais …

Le docteur Oliver voyant Luke vacillant le pris dans les bras pour le calmer. L'infirmière était toujours là à les fixer.

-Vous n'avez pas un travail à faire ? lui lança le neurochirurgien

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils puis les laissa. Luke essayait de retenir ses larmes mais rien n'y faisait.

-Luke tu commences à me faire peur, c'est à cause de ce que t'ai dit avant de partir ?

Le souvenir de sa déclaration revint en mémoire à Luke et il se sentit soudain apaisé. Il essuya ce qu'il restait de ses larmes et se détacha de Reid.

-Je suis désolé, je suis stupide, j'ai rêvé que … tu … mourais.

-Quoi ?

-Oui je suppose que c'est à cause de Chris et …

-Chris n'a pas intérêt de mourir, je lui ais ramené un cœur !

Luke sourit.

-Alors tu as réussis ?

-Parce que tu en doutais ?

Bob arriva derrière eux.

-L'opération s'est bien passé, nous saurons plus tard si la greffe a effectivement bien pris.

Bob posa une main sur l'épaule du Docteur Oliver.

-Merci Reid.

Puis il se tourna vers Luke.

-Tu as une mine affreuse Luke, tu devrais aller te reposer. Toi aussi Reid.

A nouveau seuls, Reid ne put s'empêcher de blaguer.

-C'est moi où Bob nous donne sa permission pour que l'on dorme ensemble ?

Luke lui lança un coup de coude en souriant.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette proposition ?

Là, c'est Reid qui fût surpris. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ce regard en disait beaucoup plus que des mots.

Katie sortie de la salle postopératoire et se dirigea vers Reid. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Merci.

-Décidément est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que tout le monde me serre dans les bras aujourd'hui ?

Katie desserra son étreinte.

Je voulais te dire que j'allais rester ici ce soir. Un lit a été prévu pour que je puisse rester auprès de Chris.

Puis elle repartie auprès du malade.

-Bien, je vais me retrouver seul ce soir on dirait … Ca te dirait de venir ?

Luke sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il savait très bien ce que cette proposition signifiait.

-Avec plaisir.

_**Quelques heures plus tard …**_

Reid pris sa voiture pour retourner chez lui quand il repensa au fait que Luke devait venir ce soir. Il fit un détour par le supermarché pour acheter à manger et aussi quelques bougies.

Luke était nerveux. Il était impatient de revoir Reid mais le fait que leur relation passe un cap l'angoissait. Après tout il n'avait jamais eu que Noah et Noah n'avait jamais eu que lui alors que Reid était sans doute beaucoup plus expérimenté.

Luke reçu un texto de Reid lui disant qu'il était rentré et qu'il pouvait venir. La pression monta encore d'un cran.

Reid venait de ranger les courses. Il prit les bougies qu'il installa dans la chambre, prête à être allumer. Il n'aimait pas d'ordinaire ce genre de chose mais il avait envie de surprendre Luke.

*Ding Dong*

Reid réajusta sa chemise et alla ouvrir.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

Reid laissa Luke rentrer et il remarqua immédiatement que ce dernier était nerveux.

-Installe-toi, je vais mettre le diner à chauffer.

-Tu vas cuisiner pour moi ?

-Si mettre un plat cuisiné dans le four est pour toi cuisiner alors oui. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas ce talent là.

Luke, qui ne s'était toujours pas assis s'approcha de la cuisine.

-Ce n'est pas grave c'est moi qui te ferais la cuisine.

-Et tu t'occuperas des enfants aussi ?

Luke sourit.

-C'est ça moques toi.

Pendant toute la durée du diner, Luke avait réussi à se détendre mais quand arriva la fin, la peur l'envahie de plus belle. Reid se leva pour débarrasser la table puis se retourna pour regarder Luke. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un de sa vie mais il voyait bien que Luke ne semblait pas prêt à sauter le pas.

-Tu veux rentrer maintenant ?

Luke se retourna surpris. Il regarda Reid dans les yeux. Etait-il possible qu'il n'est plus envie d'aller plus loin. La déception l'envahie tout d'un coup et il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment envie de rester toute la nuit avec Reid. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Sa gorge étant toujours nouée, il posa sa main sur la joue de Reid et l'embrassa tendrement. Sa peur avait maintenant laissé place à l'excitation.

-Je suppose que la réponse est non alors.

Luke acquiesça de la tête.

-Attends-moi là, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Reid se dirigea vers la chambre et alluma toutes les bougies qu'il avait disposé peu avant. Il soupira et se dit qu'il faisait de plus en plus n'importe quoi.

Il alla chercher Luke et lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

-Tu me fais un peu peur tu sais ?

Reid dirigea Luke vers la chambre puis lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux. Luke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelques temps que le docteur Oliver était capable d'un tel romantisme.

-Je sais que tu as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça mais je ne t'ais pas vraiment cru.

Luke l'embrassa.

-Vous êtes vraiment surprenant Docteur Oliver.

-Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment Monsieur Snider ?

Reid posa ses mains sur le torse de Luke et enleva son tee-shirt. Sa main plaquée sur sa peau, il pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Luke. Ce dernier, les mains un peu tremblantes commença à déboutonner maladroitement la chemise de Reid.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion puis enlevèrent leur pantalon. Il n'y avait plus qu'un petit bout de tissu qui séparait leurs deux corps et Reid commença à couvrir de baisers le corps de son amant. Luke laissa Reid prendre les initiatives et se laissa aller dans les bras de son nouvel amoureux.

Ils passèrent la nuit à se découvrir, insatiables. Les bougies finirent par s'éteindre et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
